In a contact formation process of a gate structure of a MOSFET, a contact structure is patterned by lithography and etching, and a silicide portion is formed via a pattern of the contact structure. However, the small size of the silicide portion may decrease the stability and the capability of the contact structure after formation of the contact structure is complete.